Could This Have Happened?
by Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183
Summary: This is a oneshot of the 5th Movie when Misu left the room for an hour so that Takumi and Gii could talk. This is what I thought could've happened. For all those MisuxShingyoji fans out there...this is for you guys! Rated M or T...I don't know


**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time but as we all know, school can be a b*tch sometimes. And with this short amount of time that I have right now, I am going to write a one - shot Yaoi for my readers. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

_**This is taking place in the fifth movie, ladies and gentlemen just to let you all know. What did Misu do during that 1 hour of free time? This is what I thought he did or at least what he would've done based on his overall character.**_

Misu sat on the bed, reading one of the school books as his roommate was doing his homework. Takumi had been rather quiet ever since the two o fhem came back to the room. Misu has been wondering to himself what happened.

_"Did Saki and Hayama get into a fight again?" _thought Misu.

Suddenly there was a knock on the dorm room door. Since Misu saw that Takumi was not moving from his spot, he stood up and went towards the door. He opened door and saw the face of his number one rival and friend Gii. He could see that the look on Gii's face showing complete shock.

"Well, this is a rare," said Misu. "Hayama."

Misu then saw Takumi glare at Gii and immediately confirmed his speculation. Misu turned back to Gii and said:

"He's not in a good mood tonight. How about coming back later?"

"No. It's important," Gii answered quickly.

Misu let out a sigh and continued:

"Continuing from Monday night, this makes the second favor, right Saki? I'll be back in an hour."

Misu walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

"_These two can be rather entertaining at times,"_ thought Misu.

Now he had to think about about where he should spend the next hour. As he walked around the dorm area, he spotted his pet sitting in the lounge laughing with his group of friends. The third year suddenly had the urge to go see his pet so he walked down the flights of stairs and proceeded to the lounging area. He walked over and made eye contact with the second year.

"Arata-san," Shingyoji cried in surprise.

Shingyoji's friends quickly stood up and bowed in the presence of an upperclassman. Afterwards, Shingyoji's friends bid him goodbye and headed back to their rooms. Shingyoji was quite surprised to see Misu out late like this that he had to ask.

"Arata-san? What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't take a late night stroll?" Misu asked sarcastically.

"No! No that's not what I meant. I'm asking because I usually don't see you out late like this so I was just curious," muttered Shingyoji as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

Misu walked over by his pet's side and lifted Shingyoji's head up the said:

"No, I'm out right now because Saki and Hayama are talking in the room and I don't want to be near that if anything goes wrong."

"Oh okay," answered Shingyoji when he suddenly felt something press on his cheek.

He looked over and saw that Misu's face beside his. Shingyoji's face then turned a dark red as he was face to face with his lover, gazing into each other's eyes. Misu then inched closer and closer till their lips finally touched. Shingyoji, unconsciously wrapped his arms around Misu's neck as the two engaged in a passionate kiss. Misu then noticed that they were still in the dormitory lounge. He quickly separated from his pet and scanned the surroundings then took his pet by the arm and dragged him to nearest empty room. Shingyoji was literally dragged into the room before Misu; the third year closed the door behind him and locked it tight, making sure no one would come in. Shingyoji looked at Misu with a questioning expression while Misu walked towards him.

Misu walked up closer towards his pet and using his hands pulled the second year towards him with one hand and tiled Shingyoji's head with the other. Misu the pressed his lips onto the other boy's and began to kiss them passionately. Shingyoji let out breaths of pleasure as his lover ran his hand down Shingyoji's back as they kissed. Shingyoji finally broke away trying to gain a quick breathe but was immediately pulled back in. Misu then found a gap and slipped in his tongue and explored Shingyoji's mouth.

"Ah..." Shingyoji gasped as he felt the strange feeling of his lover's tongue.

The two finally broke loose to breathe when Shingyoji was suddenly pushed down onto the room's couch. He let out a cry of surprise as he hit the sofa cushion. Misu quickly topped the second year and proceed to kiss his pet on the lips. From the lips, Misu moved down to kissing his chin then to the neck. Misu then rolled his hand over Shingyoji's thin waste, caressing it softly but quickly, in the spur of the moment.

"Ah! A-Arata-san!" Cried Shingyoji.

"Shh, Shingyoji, if you're too loud, people will hear you," Misu whispered into Shingyoji's ear.

Since the room was an empty dorm room that had been vacant for almost three years and the walls were thick, Misu didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them but he just wanted an excuse to tease his pet.

"I can't...my voice...it just...Ah!" Cried Shingyoji.

"No, no...shh...what did I say? No, no a pet should listen to their master," said Misu as he caressed Shingyoji's man part.

"Ah! Arata-san...don't not there!" Shingyoji gasped quietly.

"Oh...does this feel good?" Teased Misu as he stroked it.

"AH! Arata-san...hai...it feels good..." panted Shingyoji.

"Take off your shirt," demanded Misu.

"Eh?" Shingyoji asked.

"I have limited time...so take off your shirt," whispered Misu even though he did it himself.

After removing his pet's shirt, Misu began kissing the smooth skin around his nipples. Every kiss sent tingles up and down Shingyoji's body, turning him on slowly. Misu kissed his lover's body, leaving red marks on the skin this lead to Shingyoji crying out more voices of pleasure.

"Arata-san...mou...I can't wait any longer..." cried Shingyoji.

"You want it?" Teased Misu.

"Mou~ Stop teasing me already..." cried Shingyoji.

"Alright," said Misu as he unzipped and pulled off Shingyoji's pants.

The two then engage in a powerful and loving movements. The two finally quickly finished with the climax however keeping in mind the time, Misu tried to clean up quickly and head back to his room. He gave Shingyoji the last long and passionate kiss for the night and headed back to the room, calmly and casually.

Meanwhile Shingyoji, who just experienced the happiest moment of his life, had a flustered face and a rather sore body. He walked back to his dorm, also casually, only to remember that his roommate was gone for the weekend. Even so, he was glad that no one had heard him because he noticed that he was rather loud.

And thus the night went on with Shingyoji laying in his bed too excited to sleep while Misu was having a conversation with Takumi as the two roommates prepare for bed, The experience that the two lovers had was something that could've been just a casual meet up became a blissful hook up (couldn't find another word).

**The End**

**So what do you guys think of my very first one-shot based solely on Misu and Shingyoji? I've been so obsessed with writing about Takumi and Gii that I forgot that I had readers who LOVED ShingyojixMisu. I was watching this movie called "**_**Judas Kiss" **_**it made me think of Takumi-kun Series: Pure...I don't know why.**


End file.
